Lazos de Sangre
by Hikari-Moonlight
Summary: Lugonis sabía que ese día llegaría... Albafica prefería no recordar esa parte de su conversación... One-Shot.


**_Disclaimer: Ni Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra de Masami Kurumada._**

 ** _Espero que disfruten este mini One-Shot!_**

* * *

 _Sangre._

Toda su vida había girado en torno a ella. Era especial, resistente… y letal.

 _Letal._

Esa palabra resonaba en la mente del niño de cabellos celestes, mientras lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos sin cesar. Miraba sus temblorosas manos, al hilo de sangre que goteaba de la punta de su dedo índice. Su rostro se contrajo en una expresión de dolor, y cayó de rodillas.

Frente a su maestro.

El caballero de ojos café, Lugonis, yacía sin vida a los pies de Albafica. Por fin, la sangre de su alumno se había vuelto lo suficientemente poderosa como para superarlo. Gracias al ritual de Lazos Rojos.

Pero Albafica no estaba listo para dejarlo ir. Jamás se le cruzó por la mente que perdería a su maestro, ¡no tan pronto!

Más y más lágrimas se acumularon en las preciosas orbes cobalto del niño. Apretó sus ensangrentadas manos contra sus ojos, a la vez que sentía cómo su pecho se contraía fuertemente. Quería gritar. Quería destrozar todo hasta que no quedara nada. Quería volver el tiempo atrás. ¡Cualquier cosa que parara el dolor que estaba sintiendo!

Como si fuera una cruel burla de los dioses, miles de imágenes comenzaron a pasar por la mente de Albafica.

 _Recuerdos._

Miles de veces había llorado en brazos de Lugonis, quien más que su maestro, era su padre. Y él siempre lo había consolado. Desde que tenía uso de razón, recordó cada momento compartido con el caballero de Piscis. Él lo sabía todo, cada uno de sus sentimientos… Mismos sentimientos que ya era imposible agitarlos más.

Albafica estaba histérico. Era la primera vez que perdía a alguien. Y que esa persona haya sido quien lo crió… no, era insoportable.

Recordó el preciso momento cuando Lugonis le dijo que estarían juntos hasta el final. En ese entonces, Albafica tenía solo 4 años, y había tenido una pesadilla. La suave voz de su padre adoptivo lo arrullaba con una eficacia incomparable.

 _Más lágrimas._

Ahora estaba solo de nuevo.

Dolía. Dolía demasiado.

Albafica se arrastró hasta el cuerpo sin vida de Lugonis, y se abrazó a él como si fuera su tabla de salvación. No le importaba mancharse con su sangre, ni que se estuviera haciendo de noche rápidamente. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido.

No lo quería aceptar. ¡Se rehusaba a aceptar que se había ido! Para siempre…

El niño no supo cuánto tiempo había estado ahí, llorando desgarradoramente, pero cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro, Albafica se dio cuenta de que debían de haber pasado horas. Lentamente, sin querer hacerlo, el niño se separó del cuerpo y miró sobre su hombro. Cabello dorado… Ojos azules… Ilias de Leo.

—Albafica… —susurró el hombre.

Ilias frunció el ceño al ver la escena, y su corazón palpitó con fuerza al escuchar el llanto del aprendiz de su compañero de armas. No dudó en acercarse hasta él y alejarlo del cadáver. Algo en su interior se agitó al escucharlo, recordándole su propio hijo, apenas un bebé… jamás quería escucharlo llorar tan desconsoladamente. Jamás.

Atrajo a Albafica en un abrazo fuerte, sosteniendo su pequeña cabeza con una mano contra su pecho. El niño cerró los ojos con fuerza y mordió su labio inferior. No quería llorar frente a nadie. Pero a pesar de intentarlo, lágrimas traicioneras continuaron rodando por sus húmedas mejillas. Albafica oyó la voz del hermano menor de Ilias a lo lejos, y esperó. Al cabo de unos segundos, Sísifo estaba ahí. Era un adolescente de apenas catorce años, pero entendía a la perfección lo que estaba pasando, y sabía qué era lo que debía hacer.

Con un asentimiento por parte de Ilias, Sísifo cubrió el cuerpo del santo de Piscis respetuosamente y lo tomó en brazos. Miró con tristeza al niño de celestes hebras en brazos de su hermano, y se volteó. Comenzó a caminar hacia la Sala Patriarcal, y no se detuvo al escuchar los gritos de Albafica.

No quería que lo apartaran de su padre. ¡No quería! ¿¡Por qué se lo quitaban así!? Albafica pataleó con fuerza, resistiéndose a la idea de que lo alejaran de su padre. Forcejeó con Ilias, pero era en vano. El santo de Leo era uno de los mejores caballeros en la orden de Athena, uno de los más poderosos y respetados. En el forcejeo, la herida del dedo de Albafica comenzó a sangrar con renovada fuerza.

Ilias sostuvo con más fuerza al pequeño, pero cuando empezó a sentirse mareado lo soltó. Ahora no debía olvidar que Albafica era… _letal_. Por un segundo, el caballero de Leo sintió pena por el futuro lleno de soledad que le esperaba a ese niño.  
Albafica tomó la oportunidad de correr hacia Lugonis, pero la -sorprendentemente dura- voz de Ilias lo frenó en seco.

—Debes dejarlo ir… —dijo Ilias.

Albafica lo miró con sus zafiros aún anegados de lágrimas, y luego bajó su mirada. Sabía que el santo tenía razón. Pero… era tan difícil… Ilias no pudo permitirse ser blando con él, por más que fuera pequeño. Ya no vivían tiempos de paz. Cada día que pasaba estaban más y más cerca de una nueva Guerra Santa.

—Recuérdalo, Albafica. Hónralo. Viste la armadura de Piscis con orgullo —dijo con una nueva fuerza, hasta que su voz volvió a su usual tono amable—, eso es lo que Lugonis habría querido.

Ilias le sonrió con cariño fraternal y revolvió sus cabellos suavemente. Sabía que Albafica necesitaría tiempo para que su dolor sanara, naturalmente. Pero no podía darse el lujo de olvidar quien era.

—Recuérdalo por siempre, Albafica. Continúa su legado.

El niño secó sus lágrimas con el revés de su mano, y asintió lentamente. Una débil sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—Así lo haré…


End file.
